Abuse
by The Starry Heavens
Summary: Lucy lives a lonley life with her mother and and abusive father. AU Layla doesn't die. Inspired by the song Dollhouse


Glass shards flying through through the air, twinkling against the lights of the room. The sounds of violence and abuse. The constant screams of my mother and father. I've now grown accustomed to the noises. The maids used to comfort me, but ever since my father nearly killed one for touching me, all I get are looks of pity. My mother try's to protect me but, there's only so much she can do. I fear that one day he will kill her. My father is nothing but a cheating, lying, self-absorbed ass. Greed and wealth destroyed him, leaving someone foreign to my mother. She used to tell me about how he was when she had met him. She's stopped now, maybe it being to painful for her to think about. Now he is powerful and always gets his way. Here in this house and out in the real world. Everyone thinks that my family is a symbol of perfection. No ever sees what happens behind the walls of this house. No sees the hell I'm living in.

A maid hurries in, quickly placing food on the dresser, before leaving as quickly as she had come. I walk to the dresser, staring at the food. I eat it quickly and put in the hall. I hardly leave my room. A soft knock comes from the door.

"Come in" I call out, my voice cracking. I haven't spoken in a while.

My mother walks in, closing the door softly behind her.

"When is it going to stop?" I ask standing, making eyes contact her

"He's just stressed. He's very important you know." She says quietly

"He hits you, cheats on you, and doesn't even acknowledge me inside this house!" I hiss at her, walking closer

My mother says nothing staring at the floor. I can't deal with her excuses anymore.

"Leave me alone." I mutter, turning back to my bed

I hear the door open and close as softly as before. A tear slides down my face, I snapped at my mother. She is already beaten down by my father, she doesn't need it from me. She needs to stand up for herself, I wish I knew why she didn't.

The following morning my father calls for me for the first time in months. I walk to my fathers office, the servants stare at the floor, almost running past me. I pull on my dress straightening it before pushing open the large wooden doors that lead to my fathers office.

"Hello father." I sit in the chair in front of him.

"I have found a suitor for you, you shall be married as soon as possible." He says not looking up from the papers in front of him

My mouth opens slightly, not believing his words. Suitor, married! He glances up at me.

"That will be all."

"Bu-"

"But what! Get out. I'm busy!" He shouts at me, slapping me, knocking me out of the chair. I rise and leave as quickly as I can without running from the room.

My lip had finally stopped bleeding. I dab it in the mirror a few more times making sure the bleeding had truly stopped. I make my way through the intricate hallways leading to my room. The door was tall, made of solid wood. The letters LH shined on the doors, being made from gold. I push the door open, my room being bigger than what most people probably live in. My shoes clack across the marble floors. I slide my dress off, leaving me in a corset and underwear. I change into something comfortable and sit at my desk. The only thing that brings me comfort was my writing. It being the only thing that could pull me away from this house, even if only for a few hours.

I bury my face in my pillow, warm tears sliding down my cheeks creating dark puddles on my silk pillowcases. My mothers screams echo through the empty halls. These were the worst I had heard in long time. I push myself up. If my mother can't stop him from doing this than I will. I sneak into my fathers office, taking a small revolver he had put in his desk. I don't plan on using it but, if it comes to it I will. My mothers screams grow louder, accompanied by crashes and yelling as I grew closer to their room. I look though the key hole. I cover my mouth muffling my scream. My mother lies on the ground blood seeping from various wounds, splashing onto the white floors, coving the the marble quickly. My father's yells became audible.

"Stop trying to keep that little bitch close!" He shouts throwing kicking my mother in the gut. I realize he's talking about me

"She's a useless bitch. She tried to back talk me today! I knocked some sense into her."

"You hit her."my mother gets out between her bloody coughs "We made a deal."

A deal! She was getting abused for years for me? She was taking the slaps and kicks and punches that were aimed at me. I suddenly felt sick. My father's face contorts to look even more angry at my mothers words.

"You're deal! Why do you care so much about her?"

He kicks her again. She coughs, the blood mixing in with the rest on the ground. I pull out the revolver, knowing that trying to talk won't work. I push open the heavy door. My fathers stopping to stare at me and the gun in my hand.

"Did you steal from me!" He roars running at me

I raise the gun. Pulling the trigger, I miss completely, due to my hands shaking violently. My father plows into me knocking me back into the hallway. The gun slides down the hall. I push myself to my feet and run for the gun. My father hits me from the side this time, knocking me into the window. I hear a cracking sound, I'm not sure whether or not it was the window or my head. I slump against the the wall, stars dancing across my vision. My father kicks me in the face. I feel a something trickling down my face before reaching my mouth. Blood. He kicks me again, this time causing a wave of blood to pour down my face. The world swirls and darkens. The sound of a gunshot goes off, before I pass out completely.

My eyes open, blinded by the sudden brightness. As my vision clear, I see that I'm in a forest. Sunlight cuts through the tree branches. The air smells of strawberries and other things. I walk through the forest, a smile spreading on my face. I hadn't been outside the Heartfilia manor since before things with my father got really bad. A small hole in the light appears comes into view. I run to it tripping on a root at the edge. I fall face first into a grassy field. I look up, the grass spreads out all around me, flowers of all colors spread out around. I stand up. A hill rises in front of me, someone standing on top.

"Mom" I whisper

I run to her throwing my arms around the woman in front of me. We hug each other tightly, staying like that for a few minutes. I pull myself off, taking in her appearance. Her long hair hangs loosely around her face. She wears a white dress that reaches her feet. I don't see any cuts or bruises on her exposed arms, even through there should be. I reach up touching my head. No cuts. I look down at my own appearance is almost the same as my mothers. The dress is light however. I don't don a single cut or bruise either. I look at my mother.

"How?" I ask

She hugs me again "We're finally free." She whispers to me

I now understand, and I don't care. I'm with my mother and not with him. My mother grabs my and pulls me into the shimmering light ahead of me.

We were free, finally free.


End file.
